Dugtrio
Dugtrio, labeled, The Loner started out as a Diglett and later evolved into Dugtrio. He was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Yanmega. He didn't qualify for Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical, but was part of the Tangrowth and Medicham Show crew. He was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Hariyama and Team Sceptile. He will not compete on Total Pokemon Allstars, but will be a guest on the Plundering Planeterium Evolution Line Stats and Info: *Category: the Mole Pokemon *Type: Ground **Alolan Type: Ground/Steel *Height: 2'04" *Weight: 73.4 lbs *Ability: Arena Trap *Nature: Timid *Shape: *Foot Step: None *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 2 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Action *Moves **Dig ** ** ** Biography Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia Gallery dugtrio pokedex 3D.png|Dugtrio in Pokedex 3D dugtrio alolan go.png|Alolan Dugtrio in Pokemon Go dugtrio go.png|Dugtrio in Pokemon Go dugtrio alolan alola back.png|Alolan Dugtrio's back sprite in Pokemon Sun and Moon dugtrio kalos back.png|Dugtrio's back sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations dugtrio alolan alola.png|Alolan Dugtrio's front sprite in the Seventh Generation dugtrio kalos.png|Dugtrio's front sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations dugtrio alolan party.png|Alolan Dugtrio's party sprite in the Seventh Generation dugtrio new party.png|Dugtrio's party sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations dugtrio old party.png|Dugtrio's party sprite in the Third, Fourth and Fifth Generations dugtrio unova back.png|Dugtrio's back sprite from the Fifth Generation dugtrio unova.png|Dugtrio's front sprite from the Fifth Generation dugtrio unova back.gif|Dugtrio's animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation dugtrio unova.gif|Dugtrio's animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation dugtrio alolan shuffle.png|Alolan Dugtrio in Pokemon Shuffle dugtrio shuffle.png|Dugtrio in Pokemon Shuffle dugtrio rumble.png|Dugtrio in Pokemon Rumble dugtrio hgss ow.png|Dugtrio's Over World sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver dugtrio pr.png|Dugtrio in Pokemon Ranger dugtrio md 2.png|Dugtrio in Mystery Dungeon 2 dugtrio md ow.png|Dugtrio in Mystery Dungeon dugtrio md.png|Dugtrio's Mystery Dungeon Tile dugtrio sinnoh back.png|Dugtrio's back sprite in the Fourth Generation dugtrio hgss.png|Dugtrio's sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver dugtrio dp.png|Dugtrio's sprite in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl dugtrio trozei.gif|Dugtrio in Pokemon Trozei dugtrio hoen back.png|Dugtrio's back sprite in the Third Generation dugtrio frlg.png|Dugtrio's sprite in Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green dugtrio emerald.gif|Dugtrio's animated sprite in Pokemon Emerald dugtrio rs.png|Dugtrio's sprite in Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire dugtrio johto back.png|Dugtrio's back sprite in the Second Generation dugtrio crystal.gif|Dugtrio's animated sprite in Pokemon Crystal dugtrio silver.png|Dugtrio's sprite in Pokemon Silver dugtrio gold.png|Dugtrio's sprite in Pokemon Gold dugtrio pinball.png|Dugtrio in Pokemon Pinball dugtrio kanto back.png|Dugtrio's back sprite from the First Generation dugtrio yellow.png|Dugtrio's sprite in Pokemon Yellow dugtrio rb.png|Dugtrio's sprite in Pokemon Red and Blue dugtrio green.png|Dugtrio's sprite in Pokemon Green dugtrio premiere.jpg|Dugtrio's Premiere Pokemon card in the Premiere Base Set dugtrio alolan premiere.png|Alolan Dugtrio's Premiere Card in the Sun and Moon Expansion dugtrio unumbered promotional.jpg|Dugtrio's card from the Unumbered Promotional Cards in Japan dugtrio expedition base.jpg|Dugtrio's card in the Expedition Base Expansion dugtrio skyridge.jpg|Dugtrio's card in the Skyridge Expansion dugtrio frlg card.png|Dugtrio's card in the Fire Red and Leaf Green Expansion dugtrio crystal guardians.png|Dugtrio's card in the Crystal Guardians Expansion dugtrio secret wonders.png|Dugtrio's card in the Secret Wonders Expansion dugtrio platinum card.png|Dugtrio's card in the Platinum Expansion dugtrio triumphant.png|Dugtrio's card in the Triumphant Expansion dugtrio xy card.png|Dugtrio's card in the XY Expansion dugtrio dark.jpg|Dark Dugtrio's card in the Team Rocket Expansion dugtrio brock.jpg|Brock's Dugtrio card in the Gym Challenge Expansion dugtrio alolan ultra prism.png|Alolan Dugtrio's card in the Ultra Prism Expansion dugtrio thunderclap spark.jpg|Alolan Dugtrio's card in the Japanese Thunderclap Spark Expansion dugtrio alolan anime model.png|Alolan Dugtrio's model for the Pokemon Anime dugtrio anime model.png|Dugtrio's model for the Pokemon Anime dugtrio alolan anime.png|Alolan Dugtrio in the Pokemon Anime dugtrio anime.png|Dugtrio in the Pokemon Anime dugtrio alolan manga.png|Alolan Dugtrio in the Pokemon Manga dugtrio manga.png|Dugtrio in the Pokemon Manga dugtrio alolan oa.png|Alolan Dugtrio's Original Artwork for Pokemon Sun and Moon dugtrio oa.png|Dugtrio's Original Artwork for Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green dugtrio oa rb.png|Dugtrio's Original Artwork for Pokemon Red and Blue dugtrio oa green.png|Dugtrio's Original Artwork for Pokemon Green dugtrio alolan dream.png|Alolan Dugtrio's Dream World Art dugtrio dream.png|Dugtrio's Dream World Art Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also TPTM Commentators Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS Commentators Category:Ground Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Team Yanmega Category:Team Hariyama Category:Team Sceptile